Beauty and Madness
by Kittycat88
Summary: Danny wakes up after postcoital bliss and listens to some music. I own nothing!


**Beauty and Madness**

Danny lay awake on Lindsay's bed as she was softly snoring in her sleep. She lay on his chest with her limbs around him while he held her with one arm. He looked down at this wonderful naked beauty he has fallen in love with and can't help but sigh. Her hair was a little messy due to their little roll in the hay a while ago. She still had a thin film of sweat on her arms from her 4th or 5th orgasm. Her skin glistened under the full moon peeking through her curtains. She took his breath away, literally and figuratively. In the sack, she was a tigress, but afterwards she was a sweet little kitten just waiting to cuddle with him. A lock of hair found its way to her nose and she flinched slightly. He brushed it off with his finger. She moved her head to face the opposite direction, and her whole body followed suit. She greedily clutched the blanket to herself as she lay in a fetal position. Lindsay, his Montana, was so undeniably cute whether awake or asleep.

Danny stood up and searched for his boxers in the mess of a room they'd made. He found them under the table where she kept her gadgets: Her cellphone, her digital cameras and wires... And lookie here, she has an old radio. It was dusty and pretty old. It was as if she took it with her all the way from Bozeman. He managed to find its plug and plugged it into the nearest socket. A loud sound of static blared in the silent night, but Danny was quick enough to twist the volume knob to nearly mute. Lindsay stirred slightly but she went back to her silent snoring.

He sat on one of her little stools as he looked for a radio station that would be playing pretty good music even at 3 in the am. And he found a station with relatively less static and the song was perfect.

_Who will see the beauty in your life?_

_And who will be there to hear you when you call?_

_Who will see the madness in your life?_

_And who will be there to catch you if you fall?_

Who will see the beauty in her life? Who would be there for her no matter what? Who, amidst all the chaos, crime and criminals in this world, will see her inner turmoil? Who will catch her with open arms every time something goes wrong, be it her, yours or their fault?

"I'll be there. Whether you need me or not. I'll be there. I'm all yours, Linds. You just say the word and I'll be right there."

_Now dreams run wild, as lovers find their way_

_Through the night, not a care in the world._

_And over there, over the twinkling of the lights_

_Harbor lights, say goodnight one more time._

He'll take her away form the things that could possibly hurt her: Criminals, victims like Sara Butler, stress. If only he could keep her in his arms, and he'll take all the blows he can take just to keep her safe. He wanted to take her away from the wild and unpredictable city of New York and bring her back to Montana with her horses and her family where she wouldn't have to work a day in her life, where she would forget all about the chaos in the Big Apple.

But that was downright ridiculous.

She lived for the adventure, for the justice she serves. She finds solace in her work whenever another perp is punished to the full extent of the law. And if she wasn't here, where the hell would he be? Bad enough he had almost lost his job, his brother... his best friend. If she weren't within arm's reach, he'd be having breakdowns 24/7. But she was there, through good days and bad, she had the patience to endure his sharp tongue and his temper. All he had to do was approach her, and she was all his.

_Who will see the beauty in you life?_

_And who will be there to hear you when you call?_

_Who will see the madness in your life?_

_And who will be there to catch you if you fall?_

"That's what I'm good for, Montana. I'm all yours."

"Danny..."

He looked behind him and saw that Lindsay had been awake and listening to his mumbling. This kind of caught him off guard. He wasn't used to exposing his soft side.

"Danny, come here."

He walked over to the bed and settled under the sheets next to her.

She kissed him softly and held him close. "I heard everything. You're a sweet one, Messer. And to think you didn't know I was listening."

"How long have you been listening?" He said as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Since you stood up."

"You're a sneaky one aren't you?"

"I thought you'd get up, get dressed and leave. I thought you might leave the door unlocked."

"No way I'd give up seeing your good morning face! You think too little of me Montana."

She giggled and twirled some of his chest hair in her finger. "Did you mean it?"

"What I said?" He kissed her forehead, "Every single word if it. Even the parts of the song, I'd sing it. But I wouldn't want the neighbors to think some cat's calling for mates in your apartment at this hour."

"I love you." She held him tight, "Even if you can't sing."

"Oh I can sing, you just have to work for it."

"Really now? And how do I do that?"

"Oh, you know." He smiled slyly. And he covered them both with the blanket.


End file.
